My Obsession
by Mystic Storys
Summary: Lana Lang has been married to Lex Luthor for five years now and has found a way to stay linked to a previous life that now seems more like a dream. (Lana's POV)


**Superman Stops Plane Crash**

 **The Mystery Of Mrs. Queen?**

 **Queen Industries Branches Isis Foundation for Meteor Infected**

 **Martha Kent Re-elected for US Senate**

 **Green Arrow and Aquaman Fight for our Oceans By Chloe Anne**

 **Vigilante Debate in Washington By Lois Lane & Clark Kent**

These articles and so much more fill the pages of numerous journals locked away in the Luthor's European Mansion but not by the person many would first suspect.

5 years have passed since I, Lana Lang, condemned myself into a life as Lana Luthor. After the Reeve's Dam incident Lex had a temporary 'enlightenment' period, during which I 'forgave' him and managed to convince him to move us to out of Smallville and to the city he thinks I love, Paris. It was good for a while, you can't help but feel like a princess, or I guess more accurately in my case, a queen when living with luxury in the City of Love.

But the fairy tale couldn't last forever. It didn't take long for my dear husband to turn back to his nature; for Lex, obsession is his identity. He'll always delve into the unethical with the justification in answers for the unexplained, but at least I managed to keep him away from Clark. Superman's identity is safe, even if he is the eye of one of Lex's obsessions, he's too distant to put it together, and I will ensure that it stays that way.

This arrangement isn't just a solution though; sadly the distance has become a punishment for me as well. Even though I should have been able to fall in love with Paris part of my heart is always back home, in Kansas, with my friends, with the man I love. Maybe I should have just pulled a Helen Bryce and left him for dead in the middle of nowhere, but then again he did manage to return from his supposed death. Besides, it's not like I have much to return to anymore.

Chloe has embraced a life as a freelance reporter slash a billionaire, CEO, vigilante's wife. But if you were to ask anyone who actually knows her I'm sure they would tell you that it's just a public façade. They probably mention how the really Chloe is a self-made, kick butt woman who has reached hero status all on her own. From what I've gathered it looks like she has taken being a vigilante den mother to a whole new level. Oliver Queen is a lucky man and he knows it, which is one thing that makes Chloe Sullivan-Queen an equally lucky woman.

As for Clark, well turns out the love of my life has moved on or forward I guess seems more accurate. But it's my own fault really. I may dream of a life where I am able to stand by the side of the Man of Steel and help him save the world, but my actions have said otherwise. I not only betrayed him but my actions near destroyed him; that is until Lois came to his rescue, giving his life passion, direction and helping him become the man I couldn't even imagine. She and the people that stayed in his life inspired him to be the hero he was meant to be but I kept him from for so long. I shouldn't be that surprised that I'm not even on his radar when he has a woman like that in his life. Instead, I'm condemned to the life I choose in an attempt to unnecessarily save him.

Now you might be wondering how I know this all, well like I said earlier, I've spent five years condemned to a life as Lana Luthor. Every day I see how Lex has influenced my existence; I've even gained a flare for his capacity to become obsessed as one could presume from my journals. It's like I'm doing research for a project that doesn't exist, sounds better than the alternative reasoning. That these articles are my desperate attempt to connect to the life I wish I deserved.

Lex and I have an unspoken rule, he doesn't look over my shoulder and I don't look over his, we don't always follow it though, at least I don't. What can I say; sometimes Lex crosses the line over to super villain and needs to be stopped. As for my secrets, I have an entire room devoted to the fragments of the life I would have had, that I could have had if I wasn't so easily fooled by pretty words and well-thought acts.

This is the life I made for myself and it might not always seem healthy but it's the way I survive. Obsession doesn't always have to be a bad thing; at least that's what I've chosen to believe.


End file.
